Pool Mishaps
by Turbotail88
Summary: Ymir has a secret that only Krista knows, but unfortunately that same secret ends up being revealed to the public thanks to Eren. With her dignity smeared, Ymir attempts to brush off the incident with very warm help from Krista. AU, futa, sex, Ymir/Krista


Something I wrote for CanaanAlphardForever, but totally forgot to post xD well, here it is now! Enjoy!

x

"Do we have to go?"

"For the last time, yes, Ymir, we have to go to the pool with everyone! You need to socialize a bit more!"

"I do enough of that at school," the brunette grumbled angrily.

Krista rolled her eyes and continued to pull her irritated girlfriend with her. They were approaching the community pool, a well-known social hang out for teens during the weekend in the summer. The pool itself was three metres deep, ten metres long and five metres wide, permitting many occupants at any given time.

A fence closed the pool to any trespassers, which then forced Krista to enter the little shack at the entrance and pay for their entry fees. Ymir muttered something about 'being robbed right in front of our eyes' before getting elbowed in the gut by her exasperated girlfriend. The tall girl carried a bag in which they carried their bathing suits, as well as snacks because Ymir kept complaining about how she didn't want to buy the tasteless, expensive crap they sold there.

From the other side of the pool, a tall, scrawny black-haired boy waved enthusiastically at Krista, who in turn waved back and glared at Ymir to do the same. The brunette rolled her eyes and waved back halfheartedly, bumping into the blonde's shoulder as she walked forward.

"Let's go, shorty, they're waiting," Ymir teased, smirking.

Krista sputtered and stomped her foot. She'd had enough of Ymir's teasing, especially since the brunette had been nothing but moody since hearing about the outing. Krista fumed as Ymir looked over her shoulder smugly. The blonde glared hotly into her eyes and strode forward. Ymir's smug look faltered for a second and she began to walk faster. Krista ran and jumped on Ymir's back, wrapping her legs around her waist and bumping her fists on her head.

"You..!"

"Ow, damn it, let go!"

"No! You're being a jerk, you jerk!"

"Hey, hey, guys! Quit it!"

Eren desperately tried to placate the angry blonde and prevent her from tearing her girlfriend's hair out. Ymir untangled herself from the blonde and glared at her.

"What the hell is your problem?!" she spat.

Krista crossed her arms and refused to answer. She grabbed their bags and marched over to the group. Ymir threw her arms up in the air and stalked over to where Connie, Armin, Mikasa and Sasha were sitting around a table. They were gambling in the shade with snacks piled up as bets. Eren followed her cautiously and peeked over Mikasa's shoulder. He made hand signals to Armin, who nodded discreetly. Mikasa narrowed her eyes, but said nothing.

Ymir sat between Sasha and Connie and gloomily placed her chin in her hand, watching Krista talk to Reiner. The bastard's eyes lit up with opportunity, and he took the time to sneak a smug glance at Ymir. The brunette fumed and grabbed Sasha's bets, opening a bag of pretzels and stuffing her mouth with them.

"Hey!" Sasha cried.

"Shut up," Ymir grumbled.

Connie sighed. "Just leave the hag alone; she's obviously on her period."

"Hey genius, if I was on my period, would I be swimming?" Ymir retorted sharply, biting the inside of her cheek. Her groin twitched and she put her hands down over it casually.

Connie blushed and waved his hand around. "Yeah, yeah, whatever... let's just finish the game."

Ymir watched the game with false interest, instead watching the way Krista's hair fell over her shoulders, her blue eyes sparkle in the sunlight, her smile stretching wide and full...

Ymir put a hand to her mouth to hide her grin and leaned forward, as though observing the game with rapt attention. When she looked back up, she noticed Krista staring at her, and smirked. The blonde blushed but frowned, obviously still in a mood with her lover. The brunette sighed and stood, dropping the pretzels in Sasha's lap.

Ymir walked along the edge of the pool with her hands in her shorts' pockets. She kept her pace slow, her gaze burning on Krista's. The blonde's eyes shifted, nervous, and she tried to laugh at a joke told by Jean. Just as Ymir was about to say something, a shout came from the gambling group.

"WATCH OUT!"

The tall woman turned around just in time to see Eren being flung at her sideways and crashing into her. They both fell into the pool, though Ymir flailed a bit due to her disorientation. Mikasa stood with her arm extended and her face set into shock. Armin held a hand to his mouth to hide his smile, though his shoulders shook heavily. Connie laughed madly, banging the table with his fist, while Sasha gaped openly at Mikasa.

Krista dove straight into the pool without hesitation.

She opened her eyes underwater, flinching at the chlorine, and spotted Ymir pushing Eren off of her and swimming up. Eren, desperate to get out of the water, grabbed Ymir's shorts to at least get dragged up with her. Krista's eyes widened in realization and she let out a gargled shout. It was too late; Ymir's shorts had been pulled off and she hadn't noticed.

Eren kept his eyes closed and inhaled deeply once they both rose to the surface. Ymir breathed heavily through her mouth and sat up on the edge of the pool. She slicked her hair back and leaned forward. When her elbows met her bare thighs, she jolted and looked down – as did the rest of the occupants of the pool.

Ymir's erection stood proud and tall.

Before anyone could say anything, Krista broke the surface and swam to Ymir, placing her shorts in her lap and her palms on her knees. The brunette swallowed when the blonde gazed at her hidden cock with lust only decipherable by her. The rest of the group gaped and pointed.

"Ymir's.. not a girl?!"

"She has a penis! What the hell!"

"Since when did...?! What is going on here?"

Eren hurriedly climbed up the edge and stood next to Reiner, who remained still in shock.

"All this time..." Reiner muttered, "she was talking about _that _size..."

"Fuck all of you!" Ymir shouted angrily. She pulled on her shorts, stood and rushed off to the locker rooms. She hesitated slightly, but entered the female section. Krista pulled herself up and chased after her, ignoring her friends' pleas for an explanation. She had to get to her, no matter what.

Krista searched through the locker room for Ymir, checking the small showers and the lockers. She came across a few changing booths and slammed each door open. When the final door refused to move, the blonde slid her hand down and pressed her forehead to the surface.

"Ymir?"

"..."

"I know you're there."

"..."

"I'm sorry for what happened.. if I hadn't–"

"It's not your fault."

"I know, but, I feel kinda responsible."

"Whatever."

Krista pursed her lips when Ymir refused to respond. She looked down and smiled.

Ymir sighed in relief when the onslaught of questions ended and lied down on the bench. She closed her eyes and grit her teeth as she shoved her hand into her shorts. Before she could move her hand, however, a squeak from below interrupted her. The tall girl snapped open her eyes to see her short girlfriend crawling under the changing booth's door and looking up at her with a blush.

Krista dusted herself off as she stood, and avoided looking at where Ymir kept her hand.

"Hey.. are you okay?

"Just fine."

"You're not angry, are you?"

"..no."

"...are you afraid?"

"No!"

"Ymir.."

"Krista.. just- just shut up, will you?"

"I can help you.. you know that."

"..."

Ymir grit her teeth and let out a hot breath when Krista placed her hands on her waist. The blonde kept her face determined as she slowly pulled down Ymir's shorts. Her cock stood, swollen from being neglected. The freckled woman kept her eyes on her lover as she stripped her own shorts and underwear.

Krista climbed atop Ymir and placed her hands on her shoulders. Ymir sat up and, with a groan, sheathed her member deep within the blonde. Krista moaned and bit her lip, wrapping her arms around Ymir's neck. They stayed still for a while, simply enjoying the intimacy. Cautiously, Krista rolled her hips and sucked in a breath when Ymir bit into her neck.

It was warm, and tight and fulfilling. Ymir couldn't help but drown in the feeling and – as she pulled back to look into Krista's eyes – drown in her blue eyes. Krista smiled warmly and caressed her cheek. She pushed back Ymir's hair behind her ear and pressed their lips together. Their lips moved in tandem, and they both closed their eyes to savour the feeling. Ymir gripped Krista's hips tightly and moved her thumbs in circles.

Krista pulled back, eyes hooded, and nodded, pushing off of her lover. They both moaned and Krista came slamming back down. Ymir choked out a strangled version of Krista's name while the blonde gasped and kept her pace even. It was slow, passionate and romantic, but Ymir was desperate, worried and impatient. She wanted more, more, more.

"Go faster!" she snapped.

"What?" Krista gasped.

"I said.. faster! Krista, god, faster!" the brunette groaned.

"O.. okay, Ymir!"

Krista rolled her hips with every push and gasped when Ymir began to thrust in time. The noise of skin slapping against skin echoed through the locker room, and the two were left breathless in their act of making love. With every push, every thrust, Ymir felt her abdomen constrict and her innards coil. She became scorched from pleasure and growled at the lack of bare friction between her and Krista. With a flick of her wrists, both of their shirts were pulled off and thrown in the corner of the booth, along with their bras. Krista moaned when their chests pushed against each other.

"Mm.. Krista, I love you," Ymir whispered breathlessly into her ear.

"I.." Krista murmured, breath short, "I love you, too. So much!" She shut her eyes as she came down upon Ymir's shaft again. Ymir flicked her hips upward and buried herself deeper into Krista's addicting warmth.

"Don't," the blonde gasped, "..don't be ashamed of this." She groaned when Ymir nipped at her neck and trailed her lips along her jaw.

"I'm not ashamed," Ymir murmured.

"Good!"

Their breaths were heard loudly in the room, and their words of love were concealed by the noises made between their bodies. Krista kept at her pace, and soon, Ymir curled her toes in pleasure.

"Krista!" she shouted, "god, Krista!"

"Ymir!"

Krista came down one final time and allowed Ymir to shoot her seed deep inside her. The warmth oozed between them and made them smile in between their gasps. They shared a kiss, loving and slow, and Krista allowed herself to be pulled down on top of her lover. They lay together in the wake of their pleasure.

"I love you," they said in unison. Ymir grinned and Krista giggled.

Outside the stall, Annie kept her knuckle on the door and stood still, face beet red. She swallowed nervously and slowly crept to the exit to leave the lovers to peace.


End file.
